


Earth 0301

by Psycho_Chair



Category: No Fandom
Genre: All these characters are mine, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, This is dedicated to my older brother, i have no clue, i think, most of this is mine, no plot means no tags, we'll get there eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28197987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycho_Chair/pseuds/Psycho_Chair
Summary: No plot yet, but it's very close to being done. For now, enjoy these profiles and short stories.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Siden Baoj Ocefft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My brother](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+brother).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siden; Leader of a Chain  
> Chain; a settlement of Nok  
> Nok; ocean-dwelling Silven with a lower half of a sea beast.  
> Silven; the equivalent of Human.

The afternoon sun was hot, bathing the land in sweltering heat that had mothers moaning about headaches and children laughing in their pools and creeks. No clouds were to be seen, not even the thinnest wisps. It was the middle of the summer. The air was permeated with thick smells and harsh sounds that would drive anyone mad if they listened long enough. And it was on this miserable day that Roa had been summoned by the Siden of the Ashen Chains. The sun beat down on her posse. Guards marched alongside her, mounted atop their temporary steeds. The use of Vulpes as simple guardsmen transports was frowned upon by many, as the creatures were highly valued. Only the royals, the lords, could travel via Vulpes. Guardsmen were limited to tame Mystics, commonly females. The large, Griffon-like animals served the purpose well.

A human would compare them to cows when thinking about size, but the inhabitants of this world know nothing of cows or humans. They know nothing of what's beyond their own atmosphere, nothing of the second moon that lingers in their night sky. Well, maybe they do. If they did, Roa was unaware of such things. Her thoughts were tied to more important subjects. Such as the task ahead.

Roa called to one of the guards, "Jeron, how much further?" A male, tall and adorned in heavy armor, gently pulled on his Mystic's horns, the creature slowing so that he was level with the lord. "We've just passed through the Meadows, and should arrive shortly to the Vast Waters' edge." Vast Waters. The endless depths of water surrounding their continent, home to many creatures unknown and populated with thousands of Nok and their Chains. There were Chains all along the continent, from the fire burrows of the north to the ice caverns of the south. The summoning Siden, a leering male, watched over the southern chains. He was a warrior, a widely known leader famous for the flowing silken cartilage that enveloped his arms from the elbow down. Rumors and stories were told over campfires of the Siden's feats and battles. He'd slain a full-grown Lorenzo with his own two hands, he'd taken on a beast of fire and ash with nothing but a staff of rotten wood, he'd fought his way to the top of his chain, and so much more. There were hundreds of stories floating around, all of them neither proved nor disproved. Of course, those stories all seemed to prove true once Roa met him in person.

The edge of the ocean crept into her vision, the air filled with the taste and smell of salt. There was a blotch of dark red at the shore. It moved, swaying with the almost absent breeze. She knew that hair color, could recognize it anywhere. Roa held up her hand, her company halting at the motion. At the click of her tongue, Hemorra stopped as well. The Vulpes shifted, lowering herself down to lay in the warm sand. Roa slid off carefully, patting Hemorra's wooden snout as she passed. "Siden Baoj." The Nok pushed himself up, his murky eyes turning to stare into hers. "Lord Roa." She strode forward, her braid shifting as she bowed her head. "May I ask the meaning of this meeting?" It had been abrupt, the summoning. Roa had barely left her bathing chambers when Nona had come in with a message. "It's come to my attention that your... _kind_ has been polluting my chains with their filth." Roa could hardly withhold her grimace. She'd known this would happen. It had been churning for years. As soon as the new 'revolutionary' plumbing system had been announced, she'd predicted this. She'd planned for it.

"Apologies, Baoj. Had I known it would cause problems, I would not have allowed it." Baoj scoffed, his pale lips pulling back into a sneer. "My people do not take kindly to having _excrement_ on their homes, my lord. I suggest this is resolved soon, or you may be hearing from me once more." He spat at the sand. Roa stiffly raised her arm, ordering her guards to stay put. Baoj hissed, tail lashing angrily as she bowed her head again. His gaze grew sharp at the mocking gesture. "Continue this behavior, my lord, and I won't be calling you that for much longer." With that, Siden Baoj Ocefft vanished beneath the white froth of the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wish me luck. This is going to be a trip


	2. Alu the Fallen Kin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flock; A settlement of Kin  
> Thread; A group of young Kin learning flight.  
> Kin; Silvens gifted with wings.  
> Spyk; Those who have lost their minds.  
> SunChildren; The Gods of the Sky  
> First Twickning; Shedding for the first time

Long before the Fifth Era, Alu was born. She was the first and only child to be born living, a miracle. She marked the start of The Rebirth, the rise of her kind, special peoples who the mortals had called Kin. Her survival was taken as a sign. Offspring would no longer perish, food would no longer be scarce, and the Mighty Kin would reclaim the skies, as they did eons before.

But it was not to be. Offspring were stillborn, food became nearly non-existent, and the already dying race was plummeting. How enraged the remaining Kin was. ' _This child has cursed us!_ ' They cried. Alu, barely into her fluttering years, was torn from her father's arms and cast from the sky.

She was death-bound. She cried out to the SunChildren for a second chance, but her pleas were unheard. She was taken by the foul creatures of the mortal land and was forced to give in to her instinct if only to survive the unforgiving world. Lost to hunger and grief, Alu became feral. She was a Spyk, a name used for those whose minds are twisted and broken.

Abandoned by her people, cast from her Thread, Alu was left to spend the next five thousand years stewing in her madness.

It was only when she surpassed the age of First Twickning that she was found by a Mystic and brought back from the shadows of her mind.

The Fallen Kin was saved.


End file.
